Electric drive assisted bicycles with a boost switch have been previously disclosed. The boost switch is provided for increasing the driving force from a drive motor of a drive assisted bicycle while the boost switch is continuously operated by a rider. The driving force is easily increased when the boost switch is continuously activated, allowing a rider to concentrate on riding while the driving force is easily changed. However, prior art systems do not provide a convenient system for the rider to concentrate on riding.